Who are you dating!
by sam yeah
Summary: When Sam starts dating a guy, Freddie Loses his cool. Mean while Sam thinks theres something going on with Carly and Freddie. When they go on a double date, what will happen? Rated T cause I don't know where I'm going with this story
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie P.O.V**

I pushed the buttons on my laptop, " And we're clear, great show guys." Smiling like I always do

"Hell yeah!" Sam said while taking out her phone and texting is always texting this 'someone' its getting annoying, Carly and I notice it but we never asked about it. Sam is always smiling while doing it to! I love her smile, and her. You must be think 'Is her feeling okay?' and yes I am, I don't like Carly anymore and Carly knows that. But Sam doesn't, Carly keeps saying to ask Sam out and that she is single, so I was gonna ask her later when we are all having spigeetti tacos.

"Who are you texting?" Carly asking suddenly intereseted

"No one." Sam said a little to quick, with Carly and I noticing. By now Carly was stairing at Sams phone, next thing I know I see Carly take the phone and run downstairs. I turn around to have Sam push me out of the way and go after her best friend. I started running after the girls.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE SHAY!" Sam yelled from the other side on the kitchen table.

"TELL ME WHO YOU WERE TEXTING, YOU HAVE BEEN TEXTING THIS KID FOR THE LAST WEEK 24/7 SO I KINDA THINK YOUR BEST FRIEND SHOULD KNOW!" Carly yelled back.

"NEVER!"

"Well then I"ll just call this person and ask who they are" Carly said starting to dial on Sams phone. By this time Sam was as white as a gost, she was standing there frozon.

"Carly please don't call him." Sam said slightly saddened. So its a guy! But it was to later Carly was already holding the phone to her ear.

"Sam who could you be texting that you don't want us to know?" I ask finally getting a word after all the yelling.

**Carlys P.O.V**

I was gonna find out who she was texting, even if she got mad at me. I mean we are best friends we tell each other everything!

The phone started to ring, it stopped then a deep voiced guy came on the phone.

"Hey babe, you got a few minutes away from Carly and the nerd?" he said. Before I could answer I hung up, I swear I've heard that voice before. I looked over to Sam, who looked really guilty, looking down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." Sam wispered, I looked at Freddie who was more confused then ever.

"Its okay Sam, but why didn't you tell me you were dating him?" I asked

"Beacause I thought you would get mad and never talk to me again and.."

"HOLD ON!" Freddie yelled, he turned to me and Sam, "Who are you dating!"

"Why should you care, you never did!" Sam partly yelled

"Sam.." Freddie started

"You think I didn't see you and my best friend dancing at the groovy smoothie, you guys making out a million times when you saved her life, don't start to care because I finally found someone who does." She said as she grabbed her coat and left.

Freddie turned to me with a look of hurt, confusion and question. Before he could ask I told him.

"Griffin."

_A/N;I know that Freddie wasn't in this chapter as much but he is a MAJOR part in the story, Carly is kinda too, so please Read and Review! _


	2. Warning from Griffin

**Chapter 2 **

Sams P.O.V

I can't believe that I said I'm sorry that i kept that secret, Freddie and Carly still haven't told me about there relationship. Im so mad right now! I'm going to Griffins house cause he is the only one I can talk to right now.

I knock on his door, and he answers.

"Hey babe, why did you hang up on me?" as he kisses me on the cheek and I walk into his house.

"It wasn't me, Carly wanted to know who I was texting so she took my phone and called you." I say really fast, his eyes go wide.

"So she knows about us?" he says worried

"Yes she knows!"

"What did she say?" he says running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know, Fredbut interupted before Carly could say anything, and they still havent told me about there little relationship yet!" I said getting upset.

Griffin comes over and gives me a hug, hes always there when I need him. When I saw Carly and Freddie dance, I came to him. When Freddie saved Carlys life, Griffin comforted me. I just wish that they would tell me that they are together, so I can start dealing with the pain now...

**Freddies P.O.V**

Still in Carlys apartment...

"How can she be dating Griffin, this is gonna ruin the whole plan!" I said pacing back and forth.

"Why would she date him anyway?" Carly says

"I don't know but-" just then my phone started ringing, I look at the caller ID, its not listed, I answer it...

"Hello"

"Listen here Fredward Benson, just tell Sam about your relationship with Carly, cause right now your really hurting her."

"Griffin? You listen there is nothing going on between me and Carly. I love Sam and I-" right then he hung up. Not the best thing to tell your friends boyfriend that you love her.

"Why did you have to tell him that there is nothing going on between me and you? Carly asked.

"Sam thinks that there is something going on between us and thats why shes upset." I say sitting down on her couch.

"I have an idea, I'll try and get Sam and Griffin to break up! Then you can ask her out!" Carly says with excitement

"Carly, if we do that she's gonna think we don't want her to be happy then she's gonna hate us and she's still gonna think that we are still 'dating'." I said and I could tell Carly was trying to come up with a plan.

"Well school should be fun tomorrow." I say in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

_A/N; Okay not my best! But I wanted to get chapter 2 done because I might not be able to write during the week! Tell me your ideas! I would love to hear them! Thanks and review!_


	3. SAD AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait, but I thought i could do this writing thing but I can't. My friend just died and I don't know if i can write so I can't finish the story but if someone wants to finish it they can, just inbox me. I am really sorry guys :( I hope your not that mad, sorry again. - Sam yeah.**


End file.
